That's rude, you know
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS. "Invite him out for a drink and then, after about twenty minutes, casually drop into the conversation the fact that you'd like to marry him and have lots of sex and babies."


Author's Note: It's been a while since my last update, but here I am! I took my inspiration from The Twin Exchange's 2014 February Monthly Challenge even if I didn't post it in time. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

That's rude, you know?

Ginny was knitting. Yeah, it was disturbing but she was eight month pregnant and she couldn't really do anything else other than sitting down and waiting for the delivery of little Harry. And the only thing Hermione could do was watching her friend knitting. It was boring.

It was a pity because it was a beautiful sunny Sunday and the Burrow was exceptionally calm.

Suddenly, an enormous noise rang out upstairs, followed by an angry « GEORGE ».

Ok, maybe the Burrow wasn't _so_ calm, but if it was too quiet, it wasn't the Burrow anymore.

The loudness of three races in the staircase shook the house to its foundations and three red-headed men – well, currently two red-headed and one green-headed – appeared in the living-room before leaving the house at full speed.

And if Hermione went to the window to watch the three brothers, it was definitely not for Ron or George. Bill was presently wearing boxers and was chasing his two younger brothers in the garden. His long hair was Slytherin green and Hermione was sure it would be so soft between her fingers.

"You know, you can invite him out for a drink and then, after about twenty minutes, casually drop into the conversation the fact that you'd like to marry him and have lots of sex and babies."

Red cheeks, Hermione abruptly turned around to watch the smirking face of Ginny. Her friend had stopped her knitting and was trying to stand up. Hermione helped her, even if she just wanted to strangle Ginny for her words. After all, wedding and babies weren't in her _to do list_. She only wanted a good shag with Bill and, maybe, a serious relationship with lots of sex and sweet moments. Nothing special, really.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gin."

The two girls moved to the kitchen and Hermione started making tea.

"I am _not_ ridiculous! I'm pregnant and I saw this enormous crush you have on my brother."

"It's not a crush, Ginny. It's just, you know, some sort of physical attraction."

"Who is physically attracted to whom?" Bill asked when he reentered the kitchen.

Hermione blushed.

"Oh, just Hermione who doesn't know exactly." Ginny smirked.

The aforementioned glanced at her friend and muttered a quiet "thanks, Ginny" under the amused look of Bill.

At this moment, the fireplace lighted and Harry stumbled outside it.

"Gin? Oh, hello, Hermione. Bill."

"Hi, Harry." Hermione smiled. "Where were you?"

"Kingsley asked for me at the Ministry. I swear, someday, one of these nonsense emergencies will kill me." With a sigh, he dropped on a chair before kissing Ginny on the cheek. "So! What's up?"

"It seems that Hermione has a secret lover." Bill answered with a grin.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room!" Hermione exclaimed with a death glance for the oldest Weasley.

Ron and George chose this moment to enter the kitchen, completely soaked and laughing like mads. Bill sent them a glare before taking a slip of his tea Hermione had placed in front of him.

"Why are you wet?" Harry asked with a surprised face. "And why is your hair green, Bill?"

"They're stupid, Harry, don't worry." Ginny said between swallow of tea.

"Where's mum?" George asked wringing his shirt.

"On Diagon Alley. She has shopping to do." Hermione answered. She dried Ron and George with a flick of her wand and took her place next to Bill. "When will you recover your original hair color?" She asked.

"In a few hours." George smirked.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. "I want to eat something!"

"Ok, what do you want?" Her husband asked with an amused smile.

"I don't know. Something sweet. And spicy." And then, she went back sitting on the couch in the living-room.

Harry sent Hermione a helpless look and his best friend just rolled her eyes. "A chicken curry and some strawberries, Harry. You know she's been eating that since last week."

"Thanks!" He cried out before going back in the fireplace to find his lovely wife something to eat.

George and Ron went back upstairs, probably in George's room to make some new experiment for the shop.

Hermione found herself alone with Bill. She felt awkward because of Ginny's comment but she also would have liked to have the guts to snog him senseless. But she just couldn't, right? I mean, Bill was much older than her and he was her best friend's brother. He was not some stranger she would have met in the street. Sometimes, life sucked.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Hermione sighed a light blush on the cheeks. "It's nothing. I just..."

"You need some sexual release?" He smirked.

She nodded with a deep blush. Maybe she could try something. "But I didn't find someone who is willing to a one-night-stand with me."

"Maybe you didn't ask the good person."

"You mean, you know someone who would accept to have sex with a bushy bookworm?"

Bill leant toward her and whispered in her ear. "Yeah, I know a guy. Great sense of humor, handsome like hell and sexual skills so fantastic, you can't imagine."

"I don't know." She teased. "You seem pretty in love with him."

Bill burst out laughing and then gave her a kiss which curled her toes. Maybe life didn't suck so much.

.

"Where are Bill and Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked when she started making diner.

"At Shell Cottage, mum." Ginny answered with a satisfied grin. "Hermione was having a problem and Bill has offered to help. I don't know when they will come back."

"Well, I'll floo them if they haven't come back for diner. The poor ones always forget to eat when they work." But Mrs Weasley didn't understand why Ginny and Harry were chuckling.


End file.
